


Match in the Rain

by KolieathRenders



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cheating, Happy, M/M, Sad, idk...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KolieathRenders/pseuds/KolieathRenders
Summary: The nHo is a popular band and Doc sings about his sadness. :/This is just an eh post so... meh... it's badddd... bye-
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Docm77/BdoubleO100, Grian/Mumbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Match in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Match in the Rain   
> By: Alec Benjamin 
> 
> I'd say listen to it while reading but the text do be long tho so... idk, you do you.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY8RD2sz-CE>

Sweat rolls down the side of Doc’s face as he finishes the last verse of the song, panting as he was out of breath. Bdubs decided to drag Doc into dancing with him for their duet so while Bdubs was used to the movement, Doc was dying figuratively. Trying to cover up his lack of stamina, Doc fixed his stance and posture. Looking at the general crowd, he winks and makes a heart with his hands, spinning slightly so everyone could see. 

The crowd goes wild, the screaming getting louder once more. Doc turns around to see his bandmates doing generally the same, winking and doing something with their hands. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Doc chuckles as Beef blows a kiss to the crowd, making the crowd somehow get even louder. 

Within the nHo, Beef sang the least and usually stuck with the instrumentals. However, he tended to interact with the fans the most which was entertaining to watch. Especially when he would throw himself into the crowd to get carried around by plenty of hand limbs.

Smiling, Doc looks around the crowd, but then freezes when a certain familiar pair of eyes are met with his. 

_ Why is he here… Why even in the front where I can see you? Why with him… _

A tap on his shoulder jolts him back to reality, the startle making him jump a little. “Wha- Bdubs?” He questions, turning around.

“Whaddya ya think your doin, starin off inta the void like that? Cmon, one more song to go before we are done with this tour.” Bdubs says with a goofy smile. 

Nodding with a smile, Doc takes a deep breath and fixates his gaze, mouthing three special words to Bdubs. Signalling ‘ready’ with a thumbs up high over his head, the group begin to get ready.

All the lights then turn black for a few seconds. Within those seconds, Doc situates himself in front of the center mic, adjusting the mic stand since Bdubs used it prior. The other three are behind him, going to their respective instruments. Etho is on the piano, Beef on the drums, and Bdubs on a guitar. 

The lights turn back on, the spotlight onto Doc. At the same time, Etho and Bdubs begin playing their instruments, Beef joining in softly after the first note is played. Taking a quiet subtle deep breath, Doc begins to sing.

_ Seems you’ve been changing lately I can feel the distance in your touch  _

_ There’s two people in this hallway  _

_ But there’s only one of us  _

_ That's tryna keep this fire going  _

_ Should I just give up  _

_ I sense trouble on the horizon I’m afraid our time is up  _

Doc watches the blond from the kitchen, a smile finding its way up onto his face as he walks over to the couch. The blond is softly giggling while looking at his phone fondly. Ruffling the blond’s hair, Doc leans down and pecks their forehead. 

“What’s got you so happy Gri?” Doc asks softly while playing with the other’s hair. 

Grian turns his phone off and looks at Doc, “Nothing much, Mumbo just showing me cute cat pictures. What’s for dinner?”

Humming, Doc just says, “See for yourself.”, while walking back to the kitchen. 

Soon enough, they are eating in silence. Grian is looking at his phone and continuing to text Mumbo while Doc is just silently eating, ignoring the uncomfortable pit in his stomach. After a bit of thinking, Doc looks up to Grian and clears his throat. 

With confusion in his face, Grian looks up from his phone, “Need something?”

Giving out a warm but nervous smile, Doc replies, “Uh, you are going to my concert on Saturday right? I mean you said you were going to go so… but uh, I want to take you somewhere afterwards… and you know, I want to make sure that you don’t have any plans made after the show.”

A small frown appears onto Grian’s face. With apologetic eyes, he denies, “Oh… I forgot. I made plans with Mumbo for the whole day… uh, can you give my ticket to someone else? I promise I’ll go next time.”

Nodding, Doc reassures the other, “It’s fine. We can postpone it again.” 

After finishing his food, Doc drops the dish off into the sink. When walking up to the bedroom, he notices Grian smiling so… _ fondly _ … at his phone,  _ as if he was in love _ . Shaking his head, Doc grabs his jacket and heads back down, greeting the blond before leaving the house. 

Sitting in the driver’s seat in his car, tears fall down Doc’s eyes.  _ Again! He forgot again… he’s always busy last minute…  _

_ The clouds are rolling in I feel you drifting away  _

_ And though my intuition tells me that's it too late  _

_ That in these conditions  _

_ Tryna bring back the flame is like tryna light a match in the rain _

_ I still want to make you love me make you love me again  _

_ Even though my intuition tells me that it's the end  _

_ That in these conditions tryna bring back the flame is like  _

_ Tryna light a match in the rain  _

Frustrated tears ran down Doc’s face. He was on a date with Grian to the arcade after he was able to finally convince Grian to clear his schedule for that day. He was so ecstatic to spend time with Grian and strengthen their relationship. His expectations did not meet reality. 

The small laughs Grian gave, the look in his eyes, felt so distant. Doc ignored it, excusing it as a repercussion for not spending much time with each other. He fought the feeling by trying even harder, spraying the blond with his love even more. 

In the arcade, Doc went against his ego and let the other win more than usual, smiling at the way Grian’s eyes lit up. He did not argue with Grian, ignoring his disappointment if a game he wished to play was brushed off. In the end, both were having fun… right? 

The date was cut short, Grian leaving only after 30 minutes in, saying, “Mumbo wants to hang out with me, I’ll see you later. Sorry!” 

Without letting Doc reply, the short blond was already running off, hopping into a car waiting outside. A blank face was held until he entered his house, tears of frustration and despair running down his face once the door closed shut. 

“Dammit! What did I do wrong?!” Doc yelled at nobody. 

With a sigh, he wiped his tears and walked to his room, but then froze. His eyes were fixated on a small velvet box on the center of his desk. There was a note on the side. 

Doc walked up to the desk and read the note out loud to himself, “The date is coming soon so here it is! Hope you didn’t forget since it’s been like 6 months, but if ya did… you ordered this awhile ago and asked me to keep ahold of it until your anniversary was over. You weren’t home so I barged in with ma key. By the way, I took a peek and it looks gorgeous! Bdubs…”

A few curses were let out as Doc crumpled up the paper and threw it into the trash bin. After shoving the box into a drawer, he crumbled onto the floor. 

“You didn’t have to remind me of the anniversary… I shouldn’t have done that months ahead. I was so paranoid about delays that I ordered it half a year beforehand… feels pathetic.” Doc mumbled as he picked at the carpet. Tears ignored, Doc continued to mumble, “How can I ask if he isn’t the same anymore… if he forgot our anniversary and went to get drunk with his friends. If he doesn’t want to be with me…”

A trail of curses spilled out of his mouth after the mumbling. He stood up and went to the washroom to splash his face with water. 

Staring at himself in the mirror, he glared at himself and said, “Shut up. Don’t talk like that, he loves you. He said it today, he said it yesterday, don’t doubt him. Don’t be the problem with your stupid insicurities. Don’t be petty.”

_ Yeah I can taste it  _

_ It's the end this loves impossible to save  _

_ Though you embrace it I can't face it  _

_ So I look the other way  _

_ There's trouble In your eyes but I pretend that we’re okay  _

_ I wish that we could compromise but there's just nothing left to say  _

It was a peaceful day with perfect weather. A seeming broken relationship Doc had to mend, so why not with a vacation? His bandmates were fine with it since it gave them a chance to take a break as well. However, was Grian okay with a vacation overseas with Doc for a week?

With a deep breath, Doc felt a surge of confidence flow through him. Bdubs was the one to propose this idea to him and it was perfect! He said, “Didn’t… Grian… always want to go out of the country and travel to new places? Mend it there…”

They would be away from the world and allow them to rework their relationship together. Grian even said that there was no big event coming up and his work? Doc already spoke with Iskall beforehand and he gave permission, saying that Sahara would do fine with Grian being away for a week. 

Would Grian want to go? Most likely since Grian loved to talk about taking a vacation to anywhere, he loved travelling after all. It’s a solid plan… right?

At the moment, Grian was at Doc’s place since he slept over. Doc took a quick trip to the flower store to enhance the moment he asked Grian of the vacation. He wanted it to be as special as possible. There was supposed to be a last meeting with his bandmates before the break, but they cancelled it due to Beef having forgotten and was already off in his hometown. 

Doc had arrived home early due to the cancelled meeting, excitement flourishing through him. His hands held the bouquet nervously, heart beating wildly. Too blinded by the nervousness, excitement, and thoughts, he failed to notice a few irregular objects existing within the house. 

The strange pair of shoes that were not his nor Grian’s slipped past his eyes. The black suit jacket on the couch of the living room was ignored, his brain too busy to notice why it should not exist there. Until he entered his room, the bedroom he shared with Grian. 

“D-Doc… i-it’s not what it looks like! W-why are you home so early?”

_ The clouds are rolling in I feel you drifting away  _

_ And though my intuition tells me that's it too late  _

_ That in these conditions  _

_ Tryna bring back the flame is like tryna light a match in the rain  _

_ I still want to make you love me make you love me again  _

_ Even though my intuition tells me that it's the end  _

_ That in these conditions tryna bring back the flame is like  _

_ Tryna light a match in the rain _

On the bed, there was Grian and Mumbo, both half naked. It seemed as if they were trying to dress themselves back up quickly, cover up their recent activities. Too bad they were too slow, Doc could clearly see what they were doing. 

The disheveled way they looked, the candles in the room, the soft music that played in the background. What else could Doc think of?

“Meeting was cancelled.” was all Doc could mutter out, unable to speak anything more. The flowers were forgotten and dropped onto the floor. 

Closing his eyes, Doc stepped to the side and yelled, “Get out Mumbo! Get out and tell Iskall that I said it’s cancelled! GET OUT NOW!!” 

Mumbo scurried past him, grabbing his clothes on the way. Grian just finally unpaused and wore his clothes back on. 

Unable to stop the tears, Doc let them flow down. For the first time, Doc cried in front of someone other than himself. 

“How long.” Doc whispered, silently wishing it was only once. 

“A year.”

The shock on Doc’s face, the disbelief in his eyes as he stepped backwards, “W-why? What did I do? Why not just break up with me then?! All this time… our 3 year relationship… a third of it was all a lie?”

Grian only looked off to the side, “I still liked you… but I just connected with Mumbo more. I didn’t want to be the one to break it off so I waited, I don’t want to be the bad guy… but I guess that backfired. We were already drifting off so far, it’s not my fault entirely. Don’t tell me you still love me?” 

_ Tryna light a match in the rain  _

_ Like flying a kite in a hurricane  _

_ Like riding a bike with no air or chain  _

_ On a broken road it's a losing game  _

_ Tryna light a match in the rain  _

_ Like flying a kite in a hurricane  _

_ Like riding a bike with no air or chain  _

_ On a broken road it's a losing game  _

Grian was immediately cut off, but his absence did not remove the thoughts of him. The hurt, the tears, never seemed to stop. Doc was a mess, unable to take care of himself properly, but he was aware of this. Swallowing down his independent and tough image, Doc decided to contact someone, anyone, to help him. His hands shook as he scrolled through his contacts, wiping his tears off constantly so he could see. 

Even though they were supposed to be on a break, Doc could not stop himself as he called Bdubs, hoping for the other to answer. 

“Doc? Aren’t you supposed to uh… be with Grian?”

Instead of answering, Doc asked, “Are you… busy? Like are you going to go anywhere in this… break?”

Bdubs answered, “No, I’m just gonna stay home until it’s over. Just relax I guess. But uh, that’s not important here. Why are you calling me? Shouldn’t you be with… Grian? Y'know… getting ready to propose?”

Doc tried to force his tears to stop as he answered, but he could not stop as his voice cracked and tears continued, “No… he… he cheated on me. I… can I come over? Please? I need someone…”

“What?! That bastard! How could he- uh sorry, of course you can come over, I’ll pick you up. Be right there!” Bdubs replied before hanging up a minute after. In the background before the call ended, more swears could be heard that were clearly directly towards Grian. 

Grabbing a few essentials, Doc threw them into a bag and waited outside. Soon, Bdubs picked Doc up and for the remainder of the break, Doc stayed in that house. After the break was over, Bdubs convinced Doc to just move over since, “Too much sadness in that house, just stay with me. I don’t mind and it’s nice to not live alone for once, ya know?”

“Yeah… okay.” 

Once broken, one can never be the same. But one can try to move on and look into another direction. 

_ The clouds are rolling in I feel you drifting away  _

_ And though my intuition tells me that's it too late  _

_ That in these conditions  _

_ Tryna bring back the flame is like tryna light a match in the rain  _

_ I still want to make you love me make you love me again  _

_ Even though my intuition tells me that it's the end  _

_ That in these conditions tryna bring back the flame is like  _

_ Tryna light a match in the rain _

The crowd cheers as Doc finishes. The nHo bows and thanks the audience before making their goodbye speech. It was the last show for their tour and Doc had just sung the last song so it would be awhile before the fans would be able to see them again. Later, Bdubs and Doc arrived back home, both slumping down onto the couch in exhaustion after taking a shower. 

“Hey Doc, did you notice?” Bdubs asks, breaking the silence. 

Perking his head up to the side, Doc replies, “Notice what?”

Bdubs reaches over and begins to play with Doc’s hair, “Ah nothing important really. I just saw Grian and his lover boy within the crowd, that’s all. I just thought it might upset ya cause he hurt ya pretty bad… I mean, I wanted to go there and beat him up. But I didn’t cause we were in the middle of a show and whatnot.”

Humming, Doc closes his eyes and holds Bdub’s hand, “Mmm I saw but… I’m fine. I wish I could say I don’t care but that would be a lie… but I don’t care.” Chuckling at his confusing words, he continues, “Besides, that was 2 years ago, I’m over it… or I should be at least.”

“You still love him?” Bdubs asks nervously.

Shaking his head, Doc answers, “Not completely like the way I love you. But there is always going to be a part of me that loves him. I don’t want him to get hurt and experience pain because of me, I still care. However, if I had to choose whether to have him be beaten up and murdered before my eyes or have you only be beaten up, I choose the first one. You mean more to me and I love you more than I have ever loved him, he can’t change this fact.”

Ruffling up Doc’s hair, Bdubs laughs, “A bit grim, your words are… but it’s reassuring and sweet. Thanks, I love ya too.”

Scowling at the hand, Doc bats the hand away and fixes up his hair. Once done, Doc looks at Bdubs and smiles, “Hey, even though he hurt me, at least he was able to make me stop tryna light a match in the rain…  _ so don’t go beating him up please. I don’t wanna visit you in jail or something because of a really stupid cause. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I did not proofread/edit this so... please excuse any mistakes that exist within this short writing. 
> 
> Okie, back to writing Healing the Smile... BYE-


End file.
